Can I love?
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Vergo has been with Doflamingo since they were children. Vergo has taken every emotion Doflamingo has ever had. But can Doflamingo learn to love Vergo the way Vergo loves him? Is it possible for the demon king to trust anyone enough to love them? *This is a lemon, I'm not sure if its a story or one shots yet. Tell me what you think of the story and if it should be one or not*


I sat up quickly in bed. Panting for a moment before I ran my hand over my face. Wiping away the beads of sweat, that had formed in my sleep. For the fourth night in a row I had the same nightmare. It wasn't the first time I had, had this nightmare. It had been some years since I began, but I hadn't had it again until recently. I reached out and took my glasses from the table beside my bed. Shaking my head once more to make sure I wasn't still dreaming.

I glanced over to the large wooden door of my room. When a few knocks came upon it. Everyone knew not to wake me. Unless there was a reason for such disturbances, the one knocking would die!

"Who's there?" I called out as reached for my pink coat hanging from my bed post.

"Doffy San, may I enter?" The familiar voice called, before slowly opening. I knew who it was, and he knew if I didn't want to be bothered I would have said something. Once he had made his way into the room, he seemed to rush to my side. His hand gingerly touched my bed. My eyes narrowed behind my glasses. I knew what he was thinking, he just couldn't get himself to say it.

"I don't need your sympathy Vergo!" My voice boomed, causing his hand to timidly move back.

"You looked worked up is all sir. I was just making sure you were ok…one of the guards outside your room heard something from inside your room and rushed to get me. They said it didn't worry them too much. So they sent for me. I just wanted to check on you Doffy San."

"It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry yourself over!"

"Was it the one about…before we met?" His words seemed to be hesitant, he knew where this could go; and it was already heading that way.

"OF COURSE IT WAS! I AM A KING! WHAT DO I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT?!" I yelled, using my strings to wrap around Vergo's neck. He gasped for air as he looked at me. His expression, was emotionless; something that pissed me off more. I tightened the strings, hearing his breathing becoming more shallow. I reached up and pulled his glasses off as he stared at me. His expression wore loyalty, but some fear was creeping in. With a slight flick of my wrist, my strings cut around his neck. Flesh wounds, something he would remember this moment for. My strings let him go, causing him to fall to his knees before me.

I raised my foot, forcing him to look at me. He was trying to get his breath back when his eyes met mine. There was a mix of emotions rolling in. Some fear, some loyalty, some…pleasure. Yes, I knew Vergo well enough. He always enjoyed the pain I gave him, wither its from loyalty or because he was a masochist I didn't care.

"Tell me Vergo, who do I, the king of Dressrosa have to fear?" I said in soft voice. He shivered, noticing my voice change. It always did before I let my anger out on him.

"You fear no one, and let everyone fear the king of Dressrosa, Doflamingo San."

"Good…" I said before lowering my foot and rubbing his crotch through his pants. He let out a moan and moved closer to me. His hands running up my legs.

"Allow me to relieve your stress." He said, his eyes looking to my glasses. I nodded, laying back in bed. He slid down my pants and boxers. Bending down he started to suck on my cock. Bobbing his head up and down slowly. My strings wrapped around his wrists, pulled the behind him. As he sucked on me, more of my strings would wrap around his body. Each tight enough to cause some blood to form.

He would bob his head faster as I felt myself growing closer. My free hand ran through his dark hair, forcing him down to take my load. He let out a moan as he pulled back. Opening his mouth to show he had swallowed it all. I smirked and nodded slightly. Letting him know I was pleased with his action. After panting a moment, he gathered himself and climbed over me. Lining himself up with my cock before lowering his body.

My cock entered his tight hole and for a moment, everything was still. Till my strings tightened on him. He started moving himself up and down slowly. Moving his body so that each of his movements would hit his sensitive spot. He kept moving, slowly gaining speed. His moaned filled the room, he was feeling better and better. But sadly for him, I wasn't as close as he was. My string wrapped around his cock as I shoved him back.

Moving myself over him and thrusting hard and fast. His screams of pain and pleasure filled the room. His hole was tightening up around me, he was close; but I wouldn't allow his release until I did. Pounding at his spot over and over again. I continued until his body was shaking. With a final rough thrust, I released into him. My strings followed, unwrapping his body as he released shortly after I did. Gasping and shaking from being denied release so many times. He weakly moved, angling himself to lick his cum off of my body.

I could feel each forced breath against my skin. I brushed my fingers in his hair as he looked up. Licking my cock a few more times. Insuring that I was satisfied and clean. I motioned for him to join me, by patting next to me in bed. He weakly crawled over to me and collapsed.

"I love you Doffy San…I will forever be yours…" He said before his eyes started to close.

"Don't be stupid Vergo…we aren't made to love." That was something I believed. I wasn't made to love, only to kill. So what if I trusted Vergo with my life. Sure I would do my best to insure he was safe, but I wouldn't throw my life away for his…would I?


End file.
